My name is Lilly Kane and I died from an ashtray…
by TheLovelyClaireRedfield
Summary: Lilly as she sees herself before and after death.


Hello readers, this is a first attempt to write a Veronica Mars Fan Fic. I wanted to write the point of view of Lilly and she sees herself before and after death. I try to keep everything as accurate as possible so please be gentle. Thanks for reading and here you go

* * *

 **My name is Lilly Kane and I died from an ashtray….**

Gruesome I know. But let me back up a bit.

Neptune California….

Home of the rich and famous, where rock stars actors and billionaires stayed to raise their kids and blow their money. I as a "0-niner" I had it all. I got to wear all the name brand clothing, had a maid and my bank account had as many digits as my name at age five. My father was a huge CEO of a software company. My mother, she was a professional rich self-absorbed bitch, if that was a job. She was so irritating; no wonder why my dad was cheating on her. Gosh even her name is annoying Celeste, sound more like incest to me. Then there was my brother Duncan, the nicest older brother in the world and one of my best friends. The only downside to him is that he obviously was to gentle to take seriously. He just always had his secret of his behavioral problems, he thought I didn't know but I snooped through his things and found his pills one day.

Then there was me. I Lily Kane am a goddess, I can get any guy I want and I can bury anyone who stands in my way. At age seventeen I can do what I want and there's no consequence.

 _ **Well I guess I was wrong in that department …**_

 **THE LILLY KANE MURDER**

I was all over the news, the biggest story of the season. Every new station crowded Neptune looking for the inside scoop of who I was and what was I like. They even wanted to know what my favorite color was and my shoe size. Every idiot who wanted their 15 minutes of fame cried and lied their way into America's heart, saying I was their best friend and that I was the "sweetest and nicest girl". Maddison Sinclaire even said that we were so close, like sisters….. _yikes_

 **What a load of shit.**

The only person who I could trust was Veronica, well mainly.

 _If I'm dead does that mean sleeping with my old boyfriend is ok?_

To put it simply I was a backstabbing bitch, a girl who would trample over anyone who I saw weak. At least I know it. I finally admit to it. If they had a class award for me, I would be **"#1 Class Queen Bitch",** but being brought up in this community, who could blame us. That is just who we are. I just had hoped that I wouldn't turn up like my mother, but I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore right?

I have some regrets, Logan would be the first. I wish I liked him more I really do. There just wasn't that spark, that excitement that I had with other people. I also wish I could come back just to apologize to him, say that I'm sorry. I loved the thrill of being with someone, even if that was his father. I was seeing the head of the motorcycle gang for god sakes. I'm an adrenaline junkie. Weevil was hard and rough on the outside but a big teddy bear on the inside. He was the best to keep it a secret, for the hate he had in Logan had made our sex, amazing.

The day Aaron Echolls killed me was the day my luck had run out.

When that ashtray hit the left side of my head, there was a second of pain and then that was it…. I was dead. I wasn't even a good looking corpse. He crushed my good side. If I knew I was going to die I would have at least got more highlights in my hair or wore my favorite lip balm. If I knew I was going to die I would have told Veronica, Duncan, Logan, Weevil, my father even my mother goodbye.

I always wondered what I wanted to be when I grew up. What was I going to do after high school? I knew I didn't want to take over the family business, Duncan would have done that and probably could make millions more. I thought about perusing acting. Well hell I'd be good at it. College would be great all the parties and boys. It would be exciting and new. A great fix for my addiction. I couldn't wait to be a grown up, maybe even get married and have children. I'd like to live in New York, they say that is the city that never sleeps, well neither do I. I want to grow old with someone and be able to watch the sunset. There were so many possibilities for me, so many things I wanted to do, places I wanted to travel like that girl in the Breakfast Club said

 _"I don't have to runaway and live in the street. I can runaway and I can go to the ocean,_ _I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I could go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan."_

….but I'll never be able to, why? **_Because I was killed at age 16..._**

* * *

well that is it. tell me what you think. if you have any suggestions for me leave a review or message me .


End file.
